


massages, mimosas, and midnight kisses

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Spring Break, Spring Fling, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Kurotsukki day!!!!!!! <3</p>
<p>I threw in some BokuAka to make it more fun~</p>
<p>Tsukishima and Akaashi are roommates in college and go to a tropical resort for Spring Break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	massages, mimosas, and midnight kisses

It was Akaashi’s idea to go tropical for spring break. And Tsukishima didn’t deny the need for some serious relaxation. In fact, Tsukishima was quite sure a vacation was exactly what he needed to get away from research papers and the like. And when his last class was out, he headed immediately to their shared dorm and helped Akaashi pack the finishing touches before they piled their luggage into Akaashi’s car and they were beach bound.

 

The sun had just set when they arrived to their rather fancy hotel, checked in, and soaked in the ocean breeze from their balcony. The smell of salty air was invigorating and the massive bed that could probably fit four of them looked absolutely luscious. “I hope you don’t mind that we have to share a bed.” Akaashi let out a soft sigh as his back came in contact with the silky sheets and soft mattress. 

 

“With a bed this big and comfortable? I don’t really mind, Akaashi.” Tsukishima scoffed slightly, mirroring Akaashi, settling his head in the even softer pillows. “Thank you for taking me here. It already looks amazing.” He reached over to the nightstand and started flipping through the room service menu for dinner. “What are we doing tomorrow?”

 

Akaashi pulled out a little mini planner. “We have breakfast downstairs at ten, and we get free mimosas.” Tsukishima groaned in delight at the sound of alcohol. “Then we have surf lessons after, and we’re free to do whatever for the rest of the day. The next day we don’t have to wake up too early, we can order breakfast if you want, but it’s spa day. Hot baths, mud baths, facials, massages, anything and everything.”

 

“I cannot  _ wait _ to get these stupid knots out of my back.” Tsukishima rolled onto his back, just imagining warm hands massaging his sore, tired back. He wished it was spa day already.

 

Akaashi chuckled a little. “Don’t worry, Kei. The rest of the week we don’t have any plans other than...nothing. So you can have more spa days.”

 

Tsukishima hummed in response. He slid the menu over to Akaashi. “I’m feeling like ramen.”

 

“That’s unusual.” Akaashi raised a brow. “You don’t normally eat unhealthy food.”

 

“We’re on vacation.” Tsukishima mumbled, voice muffled by the pillow. “It’s not like I’m going to gain weight anyway.”

 

Akaashi smiled. “But you might break out...or feel bloated…”

 

“I don’t care.” Tsukishima grunted curling on his side in a more comfortable position. Akaashi smiled; it was rare to see Tsukishima let himself go. Maybe he really  _ did _ need a vacation.

 

Food was delivered and devoured within the hour. And just like Akaashi predicted, Tsukishima felt bloated after. “I’ll go take a bath. I brought you medicine just in case.” Akaashi hummed, taking a bath robe before closing the door shut and leaving Tsukishima alone to suffer for his consequences. 

 

Tsukishima bathed after Akaashi had and went to bed early; they were both tired from the long trip, and they had both woken up early for their classes earlier that day. Sleep that night had never felt more amazing. Silk sheets were going to be bought on their way back for their dorms. Both of them were going to severely miss the great night’s sleep they had.

 

Breakfast with mimosas made them a little bit more tipsy than they would have liked, and Tsukishima blamed it on the fact the he could barely stand up on the board. Akaashi, on the other hand, was having way better luck. Their teacher, who loudly and proudly introduced himself as Bokuto Koutarou, had wild white and gray streaks of hair sticking up that made Tsukishima think of an owl. He was loud, energetic, and completely enthusiastic about surfing and teaching others. And he was very enthusiastic about teaching Akaashi.

 

Eventually, Tsukishima gave up, he ended up just sitting on his board and watching Akaashi sparking a flame with the surf instructor who had a body that was model worthy. Bokuto helped Akaashi along the way, hands on his waist guiding him steady, lingering on his hips a little bit longer than they should. But Akaashi wasn’t complaining in the slightest.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kuroo!” Bokuto came screeching into one of the break rooms of the hotel, still in his swim shorts, hair matted down from the seawater, covered in sand. Kuroo cringed at the sight, like a dirty, oversized dog had bounded in at the smell of food. “Guess what!”

 

“What?” Kuroo groaned, already slightly annoyed.

 

Bokuto smiled and ran a hand through his slick hair. “I met an angel on the beach today.” His hand moved to his chin, rubbing it proudly. “Kuroo, I’ve never seen anyone prettier.” Bokuto smiled, letting out a content sigh. “I gave him my number...I think I wanna ask him out.”

 

Annoyed, Kuroo turned away. “Alright, you go enjoy your spring fling puppy love. And I’ll go to a humid room full of sweaty old men and drunk college girls who want breast massages.” Kuroo pinched the bridge between his nose. “If my life didn’t depend on this job, I’d sure as hell give them more than a breast massage...but they’re so gaudy...not my type.”

 

“What is your type?” Bokuto slid in a bill into a vending machine and grabbed a bottle of canned coffee. Kuroo grimaced; Bokuto didn’t need any more caffeine. His natural energy was enough.

 

“Hmm, someone cute. With pretty skin. Tall. Quiet. Blonde, of course. Maybe a natural blonde would be nice.” Kuroo hummed, trying to conjure his dream date. 

 

Bokuto snorted. “Good luck finding a natural blonde in Japan.”

 

“I’m just dreaming here, Bokuto.”

 

“What if it was a guy?” Bokuto inquired, raising a brow.

 

“Even better; I hate make-up. It gets  _ everywhere _ .” Kuroo mused, reminiscing to a worse time.

 

Bokuto laughed. “Good luck, dude. Now I’m going to go get clean and get ready for my date~”

 

Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Bokuto as the latter left the break room. He let out a sigh; was asking for a spring break fling too much?

 

* * *

 

Afterwards, on their trek back to their room to shower, Akaashi was humming the entire way there. “It’s rare for you to be interested in someone.” Tsukishima commented. “But he’s exactly your type, isn’t he?”

 

Akaashi smiled and silently slipped a piece of paper from his shorts. “I got his number.” Akaashi smirked and hummed the rest of the way into the room, plopping on the bed and pulling out his phone to probably text Bokuto.

 

“Should I expect to sleep alone tonight?” Tsukishima stripped out of his sandy and salty clothes and set them in a bag for later.

 

“Not tonight, no.” Akaashi giggled when his phone beeped signaling a new text message. “Maybe night four.” Tsukishima laughed at the response before heading into the bathroom to get sand out of all of the tiny crevices in his body. 

 

When Tsukishima came out in his bathrobe, there was already food brought in and Akaashi was mid-sushi before he waved to the blonde with a giddy smile. “He’s very funny.” Akaashi turned his phone around to show Tsukishima a pic of Bokuto, shirtless, hair wet and down, making a ridiculous “sexy” face in a bathroom. Akaashi giggled again.

 

“I won’t be offended if you go see him right now.” Tsukishima mused, scooting his own plate over to his bed. “I’ll probably order some drinks. A lot of drinks. Surfing made me tired.” 

 

Akaashi tapped on his phone and sprang out of bed when he got another text. “I’m going to shower and meet up with him.” Akaashi mused before skipping to the shower to get rid of the sand in his hair. When he came out, Akaashi had out date clothes: a short sleeved button up that showed off his collarbones, navy pants the were rolled right above his ankles, and sweet cologne that Tsukishima could smell from his spot on the bed. 

 

“Holy shit, Keiji. You met him a few hours ago.” Tsukishima hadn’t seen those clothes in a long time; Akaashi only wore that outfit when he was serious about pursuing someone, and that wasn’t often. “You  _ really _ like him.” 

 

“He’s really sweet, and  _ really _ attractive.” Akaashi shrugged and got his wallet and room key. “Besides, I’m on vacation. I think I need a spring break fling.” Akaashi finished ready and was about to head out the door before turning back to Tsukihima. “Maybe you’ll find someone too. Who knows, you might even fall for your masseur tomorrow.” Akaashi winked.

 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “He better be tall, dark hair, handsome, and must have stepped right off a Greek statue.” Akaashi laughed. “Go on your date. Text me if you’re gonna sleep with him.”

 

Akaashi promised he’d come back, and he kept true to his word. But when he stumbled through the door, he was drunk, though not too much so, hair disheveled, shirt unbuttoned to reveal hickeys dotting all over his pale chest, lips pink and swollen. Tsukishima was not surprised in the slightest. Akaashi slowly beelined to the bed and plopped down face first and didn’t move.

 

Being the good friend that he was, Tsukishima moved Akaashi into a more comfortable sleeping position, taking off his shoes and pulling off his pants and tucking him under the covers. “Don’t worry, you can have some bloody mary’s tomorrow during our massage.”

 

Tsukishima had been joking when he said his masseur needed to be tall, dark, and handsome; he was not expecting his masseur to be exactly that, and then some. With just a towel around his waist, hiding his ass, Tsukishima still felt very exposed in front of one of the hottest men he had ever seen in his entire life. His masseur, with a name tag that spelled “Kuroo” in katakana, had hands graced from heaven, a voice like fine wine, commenting on his tense muscles, his beautiful pale skin (Tsukishima almost believed he imagined Kuroo saying “beautiful” but Akaashi confirmed it later). Tsukishima had never felt better.

 

* * *

 

“Bokuto!” Kuroo ran into the break room, hands covered in oil, black hair matted to his forehead, breathing heavily. “You will not  _ believe _ who I just met.”

 

“Kim Kardashian?” Bokuto guessed, excited. 

 

Kuroo cringed and hit his best friend upside the head. “ _ No, _ you blockhead.” He grabbed a chair and sat down near Bokuto, collapsing onto it with a dreamy sigh. “I met my angel.”

 

“Oho?” Bokuto smirked. “Do share.”

 

“I didn’t get his name...but he’s tall, slender, and get this.” Kuroo leaned into Bokuto’s ear. “A  _ natural blonde.” _

 

Bokuto gasped. “How do you know?”

 

Kuroo smiled wide. “He had a little trail of fine blonde hairs above his towel.”

 

“Oh, shit,  _ Kuroo _ . That’s like,  _ your type. _ ” Bokuto covered his mouth in awe.

 

“He’s quiet, and has the most beautiful skin I’ve ever seen.” Kuroo let out another dreamy sigh. “I got to rub him all afternoon...so close and intimate…” Kuroo smiled, letting his mind wander back to earlier that day. “I’m gonna ask the front desk who he is. I can’t leave without at least knowing his name.”

 

* * *

 

When they had gone into the baths, Tsukishima’s cheeks were pink and his head was in the clouds. Kuroo’s sugary voice was still in his head, his hands still ghosting on his back. His mind was so far gone, he started calculating how much it would cost for Kuroo to massage his back every week for the rest of his life. He was sure that nothing nor no one could ever make him feel that relaxed.

 

When they went back upstairs, Tsukishima was a mess. He ordered some fruity mai tais while Akaashi drank water, (he wasn’t quite over his hangover) and got a little more than tipsy. Tsukishima ranted about how illegally handsome Kuroo was, how unfair it was to receive the best massage in his life, how he dreamed about what those hands would do to him elsewhere, wondered if that mouth could do more than just speak. Akaashi was silently laughing the entire time, amused with his roommate’s drunken habits. Then again, he himself must have been a handful last night. Akaashi wondered how he even made it back to the hotel room.

 

After dinner in their room again, it didn’t take long for Tsukishima to pass out. And he’d probably use tomorrow to recover from the headache he was bound to receive the next morning. But Tsukishima deserve a little extra, so he made a quick phone call to guest services and set up a surprise for Tsukishima to wake up to.

 

The next morning, Tsukishima’s head was pounding. His entire body ached and he didn’t want to move from bed. He sat up slowly and looked around the room and was surprised to find the room was spotless; it didn’t smell like alcohol and seafood at all. There was a note on the nightstand in Akaashi’s handwriting, at how he was going out to get some more lessons from the hot surfer Bokuto, and Tsukishima assumed other things than swim lessons were in store.

 

But that meant Tsukishima had an entire day to recover alone in the comfort of silk sheets and daytime television. Yet, not even thirty minutes passed before there was a knock at the door and someone walked in. Tsukishima had no idea how his dream boy had came to his room with a cart of oils and a genuine, wide smile on his face. 

 

“Tsukishima-san? Your friend called in an in-room treatment for you…” Tsukishima didn’t know how to use words. “He told me you were a little sick...I hope you don’t mind.” Kuroo smiled and Tsukishima felt himself melt even more so than he had the day before. “Do you want to lie down?”

 

Speechless, Tsukishima laid back down on bed bed, a little embarrassed with wearing a pair of just boxers. Kuroo rubbed his hands with warm oil before he started working on Tsukishima’s back. Tsukishima could not help the pleasurable groan leaving his lips at such an amazing feeling.

 

Kuroo chuckled. “I was surprised; I’ve never met anyone with such tight back muscles.” His hands moved slowly, pressing into Tsukishima’s skin. “And I’ve never met anyone with such beautiful skin. It feels untouched, like the feeling or freshly carved marble.” Kuroo chuckled again. “Your skin really does feel nice.”

 

Tsukishima sighed lightly into his pillow. “And your hands feel like heaven.” Tsukishima mumbled, taking slow breaths, trying to muffle the light moans when Kuroo rubbed his shoulders, moving slowly down to his waist.

 

“Thanks. I’ve never been told that before.” Kuroo smiled.

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “No way. You’re too good.”

 

“No, I’m serious. This is only a part-time gig. I’m nowhere near a pro.” Kuroo mused honestly, losing concentration, just focusing on Tsukishima’s delicious looking skin.

 

“Hmm…” Tsukishima wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he didn’t care. What he did care about was the smoothness of Kuroo’s hands on his back, the delicious sound of Kuroo’s voice, and Tsukishima felt like he could get drunk off of it. “How long do you have left here?”

 

“Just an hour.” Kuroo used a different scented oil this time, focusing on Kuroo’s shoulders and waist. 

 

Tsukishima bit his lip. “Can I pay you to stay longer?”

 

Kuroo hummed at the invitation. “How about I stay for the last hour, clock out, and stay here as long as you like, free of charge?” He smiled wide. “Does that sound alright to you?”

 

“Only if you don’t mind.” Tsukishima turned his head a little to get a glimpse of Kuroo, and was met with a brilliant white smile.

 

“Well, I don’t do many in-room appointments.” Kuroo mewled, pressing into Tsukishima’s back in all the right places. “But how could I turn down one of the prettiest boys I’ve ever seen?”

 

Tsukishima huffed a laugh, feeling goosebumps crawl all over his arms. This had to be a dream; there was no way he just woke up and Mr. Hot Masseur waltzed into his room with an in-room massage. It was too good to be true. Tsukishima pinched himself, and it indeed hurt. He still felt like he was in a daze; maybe it was the hangover. But strangely, for some reason, when Kuroo’s hands were on his back, his aches and headaches all disappeared. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

 

Kuroo smiled and pulled his hands away, and Tsukishima whined softly at the loss. “I’m going to call my boss right now, then I’m all yours.” Tsukishima buried his face in the pillow; he could really get addicted to the feeling of Kuroo’s hands on his back, Kuroo’s hands on his shoulders, Kuroo’s hands on his waist, squeezing ever so lightly. Kuroo came back and started wiping off the oil with a towel. “Feel better?”

 

“Very much.” Tsukishima replied and rolled onto his back once Kuroo was done. And now he was able to fully look at Kuroo, admire his ridiculous peacock-looking hair, his tanned skin, how his arms seemed to muscular for the short sleeved button up he was wearing, how his radiant smile felt like basking under the tropical sun, how his chocolate eyes looked like melting dark honey, how they could envelop Tsukishima in a sticky sweetness. “You don’t have to go back to work?”

 

“Nope.” Kuroo smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and not saying a word; he only smiled.

 

“I don’t fuck on the first day.” Tsukishima said a bit too harshly, but it didn’t deter Kuroo in the slightest. 

 

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Kuroo reached over and trailed his fingers lightly on Tsukishima’s stomach, tracing the faint ridges there. “Would you settle for a kiss?”

 

Tsukishima laughed, rolling his hips just a little bit into Kuroo’s touch. “I’d settle for a lot of kisses.”

 

Kuroo smiled. “Hm? How many?”

 

“As many as you want.” Tsukishima scoot back, propping his back against fluffy pillows, his eyes silently inviting Kuroo to move forward. “Until I can’t breathe anymore.”

 

Kuroo whistled. “That’s a lot of kisses.”

 

“Is that bad?”

 

“Not at all.” Taking the invitation graciously, Kuroo moved to slowly crawl onto the bed, on top of Tsukishima, planting his knees on either side of Tsukishima’s hips, one hand on the headboard, and one hand ghosting over Tsukishima’s cheek. “You’re really really pretty.”

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “I told you flattery wouldn’t get you anywhere.”

 

“Not trying to; just admiring the beauty in front of me.” Kuroo’s hand trailed from Tsukishima’s cheek to under his chin, caressing the skin there. “So about those kisses…”

 

“What’s taking so long,  _ Kuroo?” _ Tsukishima taunted, taking his glasses off and setting them on the nightstand. He wouldn’t be able to see Kuroo very clearly, but with Kuroo’s face only inches from his own, it really didn’t matter.

 

Giving in to desire, Kuroo locked their lips in a heated kiss, resting a bit of his bodyweight on Tsukishima, enough to feel warm, not enough to give Tsukishima pain. It was perfect, the hot, soft hand on his cheek, the searing lips on his own, scorching tongue delving inside of his mouth, tasting everything, reveling in all Tsukishima had to offer.

 

Tsukishima reached up and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s neck, pressing their bodies closer and their mouths got closer, tongues and legs tangled alike. Here and there Kuroo would roll his hips against Tsukishima’s own, and he would gasp and moan, but they never crossed the line farther than that. And Tsukishima was so sure that if they had, he wouldn’t be able to think, wouldn’t be able to breathe. And thankfully he was sober enough to remember the hot hand pressed against his cheek, the dizzying taste reminding Tsukishima of fine wine on Kuroo’s lips.

 

When they eventually pulled apart, their lips were beet red, bruised and swollen, slick with saliva and desire. But it was late, and Akaashi could be back at any time (though Tsukishima thought that he would for sure sleep with the surfing instructor). “You kiss like a dream.” Kuroo hummed, running a finger across his lips like he was trying to remember the taste.

 

“I can only imagine what else that mouth could do.” Tsukishima tempted, sitting up more and running his fingers under Kuroo’s chin. How Tsukishima knew his sweet spot, Kuroo had no idea. But he purred. Full on. Tsukishima laughed a little at it, but he wasn’t deterred by it, and kept rubbing and scratching under his chin. “What’s your schedule like tomorrow?”

 

Kuroo smiled. “I actually have the day off. So...my schedule is yours. If you’d like.” Kuroo lifted his chin a little bit, mewling at the wondrous sensation. “Would you like another in-room session?”

 

“Thank you for your sweet offer, but I want to get out of this room. I probably smell...I haven’t showered.” Tsukishima grimaced at the thought of it, but Kuroo only shrugged. “I want to go to the spa again...soak in the tub, maybe with a mai tai.”

 

“A mai tai?” Kuroo chuckled. “You like your drinks fruity?”

 

“Is that bad?” Tsukishima reached over for his glasses so he could see better. “Besides, it’s spring break. Why wouldn’t I have something tropical?”

 

Kuroo smiled and stood up, stretching and straightening out his clothes and packing his things on the cart filled with different oils. “How about a private hot tub? I’ve got employee privileges after all…” Kuroo trailed off with a knowing smirk.

 

“Hmm...sounds like a plan.” Tsukishima grinned. There was a stretch of silence before Tsukishima pulled out his phone and tossed it to Kuroo. “I don’t fuck on the second day either.” Kuroo input his number and tossed it back to Kuroo.

 

“That’s fine.” Kuroo smiled and stepped closer to Tsukishima. “Which day do you?”

 

Tsukishima tilted his head and shrugged. “We’ll just have to wait and see…”

 

Kuroo grinned. “Well, even if all I get to do this week is make out with you, I’d be a happy man.” He headed for the door, stopping with the door open to look back to Tsukishima. “See you later, Tsukishima.”

 

Just as the door was about to close, Tsukishima called out to Kuroo. “Kei.” Kuroo turned around. “My name is Kei.”

 

Kuroo smirked. “See you around,  _ Kei.” _

 

* * *

 

Akaashi came back with more hickeys, but this time he wasn’t drunk. Tsukishima felt like he was. “Did you have a good time?”

 

“Mhm.” Akaashi plopped on the bed and sighed. “He gives good head.”

 

Tsukishima nearly choked on his own saliva. “Already?” He laughed, and Akaashi joined in. “You move quickly, don’t you.”

 

“What about you?” Akaashi turned his head to glance at Tsukishima. “Did you have a nice time?”

 

“Did you call him?” Tsukishima turned red, and Akaashi smiled knowingly. “Thank you so much, Keiji. He was…” Tsukishima trailed off and fell back onto the pillows. “We only made out, but I can assume he gives  _ great _ head.”

 

Akaashi chuckled. “Sounds like we both had an amazing day.”

 

“It’s going to be even better tomorrow.” Tsukishima mewled, head in the clouds. Akaashi whistled.

 

“Well, cheers to a good tomorrow.” Akaashi stood up and headed for the bathroom. “I’m going to shower. I’ll be a while...gotta prepare for tomorrow.”

 

It was Tsukishima’s turn to whistle. 

 

* * *

 

Tsukishima spent the entire day in the spa, soaking in different types of baths, drinking different types of fruity specialties, sneaking kisses with Kuroo, sitting in his lap, enjoying Kuroo’s hands rubbing his legs and his thighs.

 

He could get used to it, lazing around, having Kuroo massage everything, kiss everything, touch everything...Tsukishima felt himself getting drunk off of Kuroo. But he didn’t want to give in completely. He wasn’t the type to find a guy and fuck him based on physical attraction alone.

 

But it was spring break; Tsukishima had every right to. And it wasn’t like he’d see Kuroo ever again; they’d go their separate ways at the end of the week and his dull, boring life would completely erase any good doing Kuroo did. Tsukishima just didn’t want to regret it. He wondered if Akaashi felt the same.

 

* * *

 

The last day rolls around too quickly; Tsukishima had a great time, but it had to end. Just as he was about to head out to meet Akaashi at brunch, there was a knock at the door. And when he opened it, Kuroo was standing there with a bouquet of red roses. 

 

“Hey, Kei.” Kuroo smiled, and Tsukishima was speechless. “I came to get you.”

 

Tsukishima bit his lip. “I’m meeting up with my friend today…”

 

“I know. He sent me.” Kuroo tilted his head and held out the flowers. “This was Bokuto’s idea. When we found out you two were friends, he wanted to at least have a nice farewell brunch with you two.” Kuroo smiled when Tsukishima took the flowers. Kuroo even came prepared with a vase to keep them alive while they were gone. He helped Tsukishima put the flowers in the vase and fill it with water. “He’s really serious about your friend. Last night he was talking about how their dream wedding was going to be.”

 

Tsukishima laughed. “Oh my god.”

 

“Crazy, right?” Kuroo smiled. “Though, I’m pretty serious about you too.” Tsukishima froze. 

 

“How serious?” Tsukishima inquired, nervous.

 

“Serious enough to ask you out on a date later this evening.” Tsukishima felt his cheeks heat up. “Serious enough to ask you where you live, what school you go to, how far I need to travel to see you.” Kuroo smiled sheepishly like he was embarrassed. “Serious enough to get to know you more.”

 

Tsukishima didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think Kuroo would give him more than a week, didn’t think someone so handsome, so sweet, so patient enough to continue their spring fling. It felt too good to be true.

 

“I’m dead serious.” Kuroo’s smile faded a little, and Tsukishima felt his heart pound heavily.

 

“Dinner sounds nice.” Was what Tsukishima could muster up. Kuroo smiled.

 

“Great.” Now Kuroo turned red, his cheeks and ears both. “Want to head down to brunch.”

 

“Very much. I’m starving.” Tsukishima followed Kuroo out the door quickly.

 

“Well, there’s endless strawberry pancakes and mimosa waiting for you downstairs.” Kuroo smiled.

 

_ How the hell did Kuroo figure out my number one weakness? _

 

Tsukishima assumed it was a coincidence. 

 

But when dinner rolled around and Kuroo ordered strawberry shortcake for dessert, he knew Akaashi was to blame. 

 

Tsukishima thought that Kuroo lived here, but was very surprised that he only lived a half hour train ride from Tsukishima’s dorm, and that the University of Tokyo was his alma mater, and played on the volleyball team as a middle blocker, just like Tsukishima was right now. It all felt like a huge coincidence, too good to be true. He was waiting for the moment when he’d awake in his crummy dorm like nothing ever happened.

 

“It’s not a dream, Kei.” Kuroo had said the dinner table, hands under his chin, smiling brighter than the candlelight. “You’ll wake up, but I’ll still be here if you’d like me too.” Tsukishima didn’t know how to respond, and Kuroo let it drop. But he knew Tsukishima felt something for him more than just simple attraction. “Is Akaashi waiting for you?”

 

Tsukishima laughed. “No—he’s probably ass-deep in Bokuto right about now.” Kuroo laughed at Tsukishima’s crude language. 

 

There was another few moments of silence. “Do you want to go to my room?”

 

“Y-yes, I would.” Tsukishima sucked in a sharp breath. “But I don’t want to—” 

 

“It’s fine.” Kuroo reassured Tsukishima. “We don’t have to. We can lay in bed, cuddle a little, kiss a bit, maybe even watch some dinosaur movies…”

 

Tsukishima turned bright red. “Akaashi spoke too much!”

 

Kuroo laughed. “I think I like Akaashi. I think he’s Team Kuroo.”

 

Tsukishima scoffed. “Are we going to your room or not?”

 

“Going, going…” Kuroo wrote on the receipt to charge it to his employee funds and led Tsukishima out of the hotel restaurant and up to the top floor where Kuroo’s room was. And as promised, they changed into more comfortable clothes, Kuroo lending Tsukishima some of his own clothes. They lay in bed, talking about school, what Kuroo’s main job was, a lot about volleyball, Kuroo begging Tsukishima to indulge in some lessons from his “super handsome senpai.” 

 

And like Kuroo promised, there was a lot of cuddling, a lot of kissing, and Jurassic Park to boot. Kuroo was really earning a lot of brownie points with Tsukishima. And maybe, just maybe, it might work out.

 

Tsukishima was unsure on the car ride back to his dorm, wondering if Kuroo would break his promise and stop texting, stop caring. But at their doorstep were two deliveries of flowers, one addressed to “my beautiful angel” which had Akaashi giggling, and one to “my blonde moonshine.” It was dumb, but it was cute. It was so damn cute that neither Tsukishima nor Akaashi could contain their excitement the rest of the day.

 

It made them so giddy that both of them forgot that tomorrow was a Monday, and their boring school loves would start all over again. 

 

A boring life with embarrassing texts sent through the night and promises to meet up again for double dates sometime in the week. A boring life with endless lectures about paleontology and scribbles of rare dinosaur species and Kuroo’s name.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought!


End file.
